Magnificent Fleet
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry Potter, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Danny Phantom and Ron Stoppable had 'died' in their worlds and came to a new one to help protect it.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold, the only company they had was each other. There was nothing but blackness all around. "Where are we? Said one of them, he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in an orange outfit with a hole where his heart would be, black ninja sandals and a black ninja headband.

Next was a young man with spiky orange, shoulder length hair with hazel eyes. He was dressed in a black trench coat and pants that looks like it has seen better days, boots and holding a black ninjato. "What's going on?" He said. Next was a young man with messy black hair, green eyes, he was in a red and gold bodysuit, and glasses. He was a little scrawny looking.

"What happened? Where are we?" He asked, next was a young man with blond hair and light brown eyes, he was in a black short sleeved, T-shirt, cargo pants and boots.

"Where am I? Rufus!" He yelled out. Lastly was a young man with stark white hair and glowing green eyes. He was dressed in a black and white, sleeveless bodysuit, white boots and gloves.

"What's going on?" He said. Just then they heard a voice.

" _ **Well, five pretty boys.**_ " It said, it was female. " _ **I'm honored.**_ " The orange haired young man drew his ninjato in front of him.

"Where are you?" He said.

" _ **Calm down, Ichigo Kurosaki.**_ " She said, they were shocked. Whoever this was knew at least one of them.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I am the one who brought you here.**_ " Said the voice. " _ **I have a gift for you five.**_ " There was a glow in the room and the 5 of them were hit by the glow and they glowed as well. They dropped to their knees in pain and started to breathe hard.

"What was that?" Asked the glasses wearing young man as something black and inky started to come out of a scar on his forehead.

" _ **That, Harry Potter, was the 'Admiralty Code'.**_ "

"Admiralty Code?" The guys repeated.

" _ **Yes, you see where you are heading, there was a horrible war. Humanity vs the Fleet of Fog, it killed half of the world's population.**_ " The guys were in shock. " _ **I have taken you from your worlds to help this one. I have also turn you five into half human and half Fog.**_ "

"So, this 'Admiralty Code'." Said the blond, "what's it do?"

" _ **It would give you all control over all Fog ships.**_ "

"So, you said you changed us." Said the white haired guy, "what did you do?"

" _ **Like I said, I turned you all into half Fog ships.**_ "

"Half Fog Ships?" They asked.

" _ **Yes, Naruto and Ichigo are Shinano class Carriers. Harry is a Revenge class Battleship and, Ronald and Daniel are Mississippi class Battleships.**_ " They had seen 'themselves' as ships.

"Whoa," they said.

"But, how are going to hide five huge ships?" Asked Ichigo, just then a huge island appeared in front of them, it was the size of Missouri.

" _ **This island is Sentient, it has about ten huge manors on it, a hot spring hostel on one end and a stadium on the other. There's an entrance for the ships under the stadium and the exit is under the hot spring.**_ " One of the manors lit up, " _ **This is where your base of operations will be. All of the manors are stocked and are ready for you.**_ "

The guys looked at each other and nodded, "we're ready then." Said Ronald.

" _ **Okay, all the information will be in you heads after I leave. Good luck guys.**_ " With that, the voice was 'gone' and they had received the information they needed. Ron looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of the open sea.

"Well, I guess we'll head for the island." He said.

" _Ron, we're headed for the island._ " Sent Danny.

" _I know, I was about to go right now._ " So they headed for the island ahead of them and entered a cave to an underground grotto. They got off their boats and started to look around.

"Wow," said Naruto. Just then all of the ships were grabbed and lifted out of the water and the cave was closed.

"Well, let's go upstairs," said Ichigo. So they do and came into a huge manor behind a bookshelf. The entire manor was furnished in the way they liked. They all went to the living room and started to relax. Naruto collapsed onto a couch, Ichigo was in a recliner, Ron sat down on another recliner as Danny and Harry fell to the floor.

"I don't know about you guys," yawned Harry. "Dying and coming back took a lot out of me, I'm going to get some sleep." So he did right on the floor. The others fell asleep where they were as well. They need to get ready for the start of their adventure.

TBC

A/N: _This is a new story for a new series I've just got into called 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel' it's sort of like 'Kancolle'. I'd suggest you try it out._

 _I have a list of what the guys are and will put it down in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After some good sleep, the guys got up to see what was going on, check out their location and go through what they had learned. They all met in the dining room to go over plans. They had all took showers, changed clothes and had something to eat. Ichigo just sighed, "okay. So all you guys died because you were betrayed by those you once cared about or your charges?" He said, the others nodded.

"Let me tell you something Harry," said Ron. "I would love to get my hands on that Old man and those damned Prewitt's!"

"Not as much as I want to get my hands on that jealous bitch Possible Ron." Said Danny.

"Hey, don't get me started with your Old Man and Plasmus Danny!" Said Naruto.

"Well, I think that council has been breathing air they are not entitled to Naruto." Said Harry.

"But, that's besides the point right now." Said Ichigo.

"He's right," said Danny. "What we need to do is deal with that damned Shouzou!"

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Said Ron, so they had started a plan to take out the Crimson Fleet first then go after Shouzou.

"I know we're going to need fleets of our own." Said Danny.

"We are going to need allies first though." Said Harry, who then got up.

"Where are you headed?" Said Ichigo.

"The den, there's something there." So the others got up and followed him.

* * *

They went in and saw techincal/ nautical theme in the room. "There something about this room." Said Harry, he started to look around to find what it was when something caught Naruto's eye.

"Hey, the trophy is too close to the wall." He said.

"Where?" asked Ron.

"On the mantle." Ron went over to the fireplace and pulled it up. Just then, everything started to change. There was a computerized map on the wall, a huge table started to come out of the floor that was also a map and computers were everywhere.

"Well, looks like we are about to have some fun." Said Ichigo, "let's see what we can do."

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man had just left his naval academy in a submarine they had captured. The I-401 'Iona', the young man had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the academy's uniform. "We need to find a place to hide until we figure out what to do." He said, there was a girl with him, she had light blue hair and green eyes, she was also dressed in the academy uniform but for girls.

"I'll see if I can find…" She started, "I have something."

"What is it?"

"There's a moving island with five ships in it, we should be safe there. Shall I contact them?"

"Yeah, go ahead and contact them." So she does and get's the island. They agree to let them in, they followed the coordinates and parked in the underground caves.

* * *

Once they got off of the sub, it was lifted and locked in dry dock along with the other ships. "Welcome to the island." Said Ichigo, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You must be Gunzo Chihaya and Iona?" They nodded, "follow me then. You two must be starving, we have some food if you haven't eaten yet."

"Thanks," they said. Once they got upstairs, they saw they were in a huge manor.

"Wow," said Gunzo. "How does a place like this even exist?"

"We don't know either," said Harry. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Come on, everyone is in the dining room." So they walked to the dining room and a couple of plates were in front of them. Ichigo made the introductions.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Hey," he said.

"Ron Stoppable."

"How are you?" Said Ron.

"And Danny Fenton."

"What's going on?" Said Danny.

"So, this is what's what. We'll act as a safe haven for you. If you need us and we're in the area just come to us."

"Yeah, this place is like a living base for us," said Ron.

"Anyone that thinks they are going to attack us in anyway they are going to get a huge surprise." Said Naruto.

"What do we have to do in return?" Asked Gunzo.

"Join us," said Danny.

"Alright, we will." As Iona nodded.

* * *

Later, Gunzo and Iona went back to the academy to get some crew members. Ichigo and Naruto went to a Japanese naval base to get sailors, Harry went to the UK, Ron and Danny went to America, Ron went to the West coast and Danny went to the East.

Along the way, they had fought Fog ships that were blocking their way. The fights were impressive, so impressive that it got the attention of the man they need to take out; Shouzou Chihaya.

"I want to find those ships!" He said, to Musashi. "They will join me or they will be destroyed!" Just then the five ships they were talking about appeared along with a huge island.

[Well, look who we have here boys.] Said Ichigo, [Shouzou Chihaya.]

"You five will surrender to me!" He said.

[Let me guess,] said Ron. [You think we're A.I.?]

[You're half right,] said Naruto.

[And us joining you?] Said Danny, [Nah.] Shouzou got mad.

"Musashi prepare to att-!" He said when they were surrounded by the guys' guns.

[Musashi!] Said Harry, [you sense it don't you?]

"Yes," she said. "You're the Admiralty Code."

"What?"

[That's right. So what do you think is going to happen to your captain if you piss us off?]

"He's going to die."

[And how will die?]

"By my guns."

[Why would you fire?]

"You would order me too."

[Well then, you think it's a good idea to attack us Shouzou?]

"Why don't you destroy me then?" He said.

[Oh we will, just not right now.] Said Ichigo. [You piss us off and we will take you out!] With that they left, Shouzou gulped knowing they had him at their mercy.

' _They had me right where they wanted me. I need to rethink this._ '

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The guys had started to head back to the island when they all started to get something on their radar. "Ichigo," said Naruto. "Are you getting this?"

[ _Yep, we need to head to where they are coming from._ ] He said.

[ _But there are five different spots._ ] Said Harry.

"We're going to have to go check all of them out then." Said Naruto.

[ _Alright, everyone be careful._ ] Said Danny, [ _because of what happened recently._ ]

[ _Roger!_ ] So they took off and headed for the hot spots.

* * *

(Ron)

Ron had came upon a huge island, he frowned. Because, he knew what this island was. "The Island." He said, one of his crew looked at him.

"Sir?" She said, "you know what this place is?"

"Yeah, it's a mega prison."

"Mega Prison?" They said he nodded.

"I'm going in I want a team to watch my back."

"Delta Squad's ready sir."

"Okay, let's get going." So they took a ship out to the island. Then they started to go into the prison. Once in, Ron was prepared with a couple of handguns, "Okay let's stay frosty. No telling who's in here."

"Who's in here?" Asked a SEAL.

"Some of the worst villains ever. From Megalomaniacs to Galactic tyrants. Hell, I put some of them in here." They walked in and found it empty. They went to the main office, one of the agents went over to a computer and hacked into the system.

"Um, sir?" She said.

"Yeah?" Said Ron.

"I don't think whoever is in here are villains." Ron walked over to her.

"Why would you say…" Then he saw some of the

names of the prisoners. Especially one Muriel Angela Stoppable A.k.a. 'Liberty'. "Mom?"

"MOM?"

"Check the last name, 'Stoppable'. That's my last name, my mom is a superhero."

"Okay, why is she here?" Just then Ron just got pissed.

"That Bitch! Excuse my language, let me explain." So Ron explained how he came to their dimension, turned out after he went to an alien superheroine's prom; his former partner got 'butt hurt' over it. Then, he was asked to join a superhero team and agreed. Which made her really jealous because the government agency she was a member of wasn't involved with the team. All of the hero teams were run privately by his father. "He had started the 'League' during World War 2 and they stayed together. My mom was his first recruit."

"So they have to had you in their 60s?"

"Yeah pretty much, but once you see my mom. You won't think she's in her 90s." He said, "let's see who else is here." So they did and it looked like all of the League had been imprisoned, along with his friends as well. "She is lucky I can never return. Because if I can, there will be Hell to pay. Okay people! We're going to free them. Lieutenant, I need you to revive everyone and have their gear ready."

"SIR!" the Lieutenant said. With that Ron and two more SEALs joined him in the main building. Once they went in, they had seen five ships on the docks.

"Those are U S Navy vessels," said one of them.

"Sir, you don't think…" Ron cocked an eyebrow and walked over to them. He had felt something familiar.

"The code, they're FoG ships." He said.

"FOG SHIPS?"

"Yep, like me and the others. Let's see who they are, " so Ron figured out that they were his Mom, sister, and friends. "They're friendly, at least I think they are. Let's move," they started to free the others. Once they got to the Maximum Security part they went to his mom first. Ron went to her cell. She was in an orange jumpsuit and a power dampener collar on. "Mom?" She opened her eyes and went to the door.

"Ron!" She said, "sweetheart!"

"Ma, what happened? How are you guys here?"

"We were tossed in here because of Kimberly."

"I knew it!" He growled, "are everyone here?" She looked sad.

"Betty killed your father."

"What?"

"When you died, Dean wanted revenge. So he went to the President and had her disband Global Justice. Afterwards, Betty tried to kidnap the First Family so that Global Justice gets reinstated."

"You guys saved them?"

"Right, then she was taken here."

"Let me guess, Kim got mad and rallied the agents to go against the League?"

"Yes and broke out everyone else. Those of us that stood up for you were taken away, I was the last."

"Betty wanting revenge, killed Dad before the war?"

"Yes but, right after he died, she joined him."

"How?"

"Never piss off a woman with laser sight."

"So everyone's here?"

"Yes," Ron nodded and unlocked her cell.

"Come on, we'll get your things."

"Ron, I know you're upset."

"How would you feel if it was me?"

"Before we came here, it was you. Where are we anyway?" So Ron explained what happened and what's going on. "The Admiralty Code?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what that is."

"Huh?"

"I feel a strong urge to protect you. More than usual, I have a FoG ship here."

"At the docks?"

"I think so, I'll get cleaned up and dressed." He nodded and headed to the next cell. It was Hanna, his little sister, she went to the door.

"NII-KUN!" She said, she had became very beautiful. Her hair was short, almost shoulder length. Her jumpsuit was a two piece, he read what her 'crimes' were. **Assault of Government agents, Speeding, Terrorism, Hacking, Extortion**.

"Extortion?" He said.

"I threatened Possible." She said, Ron rolled his eyes. "She's walking with a limp now and wears an eyepatch before those damned Global Justice agents took me down!"

"Hannah, I taught you better than this!"

"Sorry, Big Brother." She said.

"She should've been a vegetable." He placed his hand on her door. "I'm not upset with you." She smiled, "let's get you out of there." So he got her out and she hugged him. "Go get dressed." He let out everyone else, Sablewasp, Blackbird, Power Woman, Captain Amazon, TechnoRage, Kid Kwik, Red Soldier and Lady Arrow (1), all of them were heroes who had Ron's back. The girls hugged him tightly, "okay everyone get on the ships and we'll head on out." So they did and started to head out as the prison island followed them.

Continued

* * *

Sable Wasp- Janet Andes- Wasp + Starfire, Blackbird- Raven Maximov- Raven + Scarlet Witch, Power Woman- Karen Kage- Power Girl + Power Man, Captain Amazon- Carolina Prince- Captain Marvel + Wonder Woman, TechnoRage- Victor Haliday- Cyborg + Rage, Kid Kwik- Peter West (Maximov)- Quicksilver + Kid Flash, Red Soldier- Jason Barnes- Red Hood + Winter Soldier, Lady Arrow- Kate Queen- Lady Hawkeye + Green Arrow

The next four chapters will be part of this series.


End file.
